


Por el filo de la puerta

by zutale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Original Fiction, Slash, Y rollitos de canela, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutale/pseuds/zutale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mike no le afecta, Mike no sufre. No. Simplemente no. Punto. </p><p> </p><p>Por favor, no insistir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por el filo de la puerta

El sonido del agua cayendo aún lo acompaña, el olor del champú se congela en su nariz y el frío de las baldosas bajo sus pies camina con él hasta después de una semana. Siente, lo siente y, de verdad, es muy triste recordar un polvo hasta después de siete días. Y bueno sí, fueron varios y tanto morder y tomar sin permiso los hace llegar a un punto en el que _los mejores polvos de su vida_ quedan cortos, pero eso no lo tiene que saber nadie, realmente.

Siete días son un suplicio, y que unos ojos verdes lo sigan por los corredores cuando va a buscar el café de las nueve, los hace el peor de los infiernos. Una mano en su cadera y dedos tableteando el sudor en su cuello; Mike hace todo lo posible por no correrse en ese momento, porque puede que esos labios no sean los que él quiere exactamente, pero la tensión sexual no resuelta incrementa tu imaginación hasta límites insospechados, pregúntale a él.

El daño creado es directamente proporcional a la furia de las chupadas recibidas -sí, esas que le duran dos días en color rojo y siete en morado -. Mike se cansa, lucha por la dignidad perdida –que no es poca- y por el peso ganado; porque eso de follar con quien no quieres en realidad hace que esos rollitos de canela de tres dólares la media docena en el súper se vuelvan imprescindibles a las seis, justo después del pollo a la naranja recalentado de ayer. Mike lucha. Es su lucha. Y la idea de escribir un puto libro se vuelve ciertamente apetecible – ¿si Hitler pudo, porqué el no?- Y si los ojos verdes –esos que brillan de color mostaza a contraluz- lo miran con aún más rabia de la normal después de nueve días, pues Mike se acopla y extiende las manos hacia los dedos puntiagudos que no le hacen sentir casi nada.

Los ojos verdes le recuerdan a Mike el sentido de la vida. Bueno no, la vida sigue con el mismo sentido para él luego de diez días de ver esos ojos verdes adquirir una tonalidad rojiza al frente del fuego de la estufa prendida en su piso. Pero el sentido prácticamente es el mismo. Mike destruye. Mike arrasa con todos. (No, en realidad, no. Toda la cojudez que realiza Mike actúa en contraposición de sus deseos y los del de ojos verdes pero, dile eso a él sin salir con un ojo morado). Mike se pasea por el corredor frente al idiota ese sin sentir nada. No, no siente nada. No siente la piel encaramándose por ahí.

Y si cuando Felipe lo mira con rabia, con las motas verdes de sus ojos brillando castaño bajo la luz de la bombilla barata del corredor y cuando con tres pasos larguísimos ya lo alcanzó y tiene su mano apretando su brazo con fuerza, Mike tiene que controlarse para no decírselo todo –para no decirle que por favor regrese al departamento y esta vez ya no se vaya por la mañana, ni pasado, ni nunca; que los rollitos de canela no saben igual, maldita sea, sin él; que el pote de champú, que tiene en su baño sin abrir aún, es de la marca que él usa y por cómo van las cosas cree que nunca lo abrirá- pues eso, eso no significa nada.

De verdad, y si cuando Felipe entierra sus dedos en su brazo y lo mira  -joder, cómo lo mira- y estira su otra mano y le coge la quijada y ya lo está besando pues Mike hace lo que se supone que se tiene que hacer cuando nada significa _nada_.

Solloza, se aprieta desesperado contra Felipe, contra sus labios, contra sus manos y estruja sus ojos con fuerza porque ese es Felipe, esos son sus dedos, ese es su cuerpo. Felipe se separa de forma abrupta, y Mike sigue sus labios con su propia boca casi sin querer –o queriéndolo completamente, pero eso no lo tiene que saber nadie- y gruñe alterado cuando no los alcanza. Felipe sube sus manos hasta coger su rostro apretadamente, Mike suspira sobre sus labios y Felipe ya lo está besando otra vez, con furia, susurrando sobre su mejilla que Mike es un maldito, que lo odia tanto _Dios mío_ , que esta vez no va a dejar que lo bote de su piso, que _Mike, pendejo, no te voy a soltar, así que prepárate porque me vas a tener que soportar hasta que te canses de mí y ni aun así te voy a soltar, maldito._ Y Mike asiente, asiente con la cabeza tantas veces, de forma tan desesperada que su nuca comienza a doler pero, joder, que esta vez  lo siente todo.


End file.
